The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Silte Ror07’. The new cultivar originated from a sib cross made in June 2004 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The parents were the proprietary red star-flowered Impatiens plant ‘ID03-20-5’ (unpatented) and the proprietary red star-flowered Impatiens plant ‘ID03-20-7’ (unpatented). The seeds produced by the sib cross were sown in September 2004. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in December 2004.
The new cultivar was created in 2004 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Andijk, The Netherlands and Gilroy, Calif. over a two-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands and Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for with the European Union on Dec. 14, 2006, in Canada on Apr. 19, 2006 and in Japan on Nov. 1, 2006.